


Last Words Spoken

by Knifey_ShivDark



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Goodbyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knifey_ShivDark/pseuds/Knifey_ShivDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix loves Dorian, and Dorian never even thought that it could be a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words Spoken

“Oh, and Felix,” he says, voice full of good humor and fake exasperation. “Try not to get yourself killed.”

“There are far worse fates than dying, Dorian.”

Dorian just smirks, that cocky glint to his eyes, teasing and full of promise. The look that never failed to send a shiver down Felix’s spine, or sear his throat and put a spark deep in his belly, not even now, with the darkspawn taint dissolving away what little bodily control he still had. There were times when he felt feebler by the hour.

Felix watched Dorian saunter away through the shadows of the Chantry, then turned to leave as well. He had nothing to say to this Herald and their people.

“Fates like loving a single man your whole life; and knowing he would never love you back.”

Felix was no fool. He knew he was on borrowed time. Alexius had turned the entire Imperium over in his search for a cure for the sickness that coursed through his son’s veins. The only thing he found was an ancient disease aspiring to godhood. That was no solution, though Alexius clung to it like one.

Felix had decided that he would use what little time he had remaining to do two things: Pry his father out from that Darkspawn’s tyrannical grip and to push his oldest friend out of Tevinter for good, because as much as Dorian complains about the cold, Felix knew that the man he loves would not survive the humidity and heat of the Magisterium.

Dorian would be cast aside or crushed. Everything good, and kind, and wonderful about him twisted into something ugly and cruel, until he no longer resembled the vibrant man Felix knows. The pretty trappings would still be there, certainly, but everything that made Dorian his Dorian would be lost forever.

A world without Dorian would be a dreary and hopeless place, and not something Felix would be able to go to his rest with peacefully. If there was one truly beautiful and precious thing in this clusterfuck of a situation it was Dorian, and Felix prayed to any god that was still listening that Dorian would be safe, and find happiness.

The only bet Felix had to play was on this Inquisition, and that die had just been cast.

“Please, let it be enough.” 

As luck would have it there was a God listening that day. The only God out of the multitude of the Creators, Forgotten Ones, Paragons, Tevene Old Gods, Makers and all their philosophers and prophets that was still listening and was actually doing something about it. That God watched Felix go, and heard his pleas for benediction with keen Elvhen ears. A small enough matter to the Dread Wolf, there was no reason to not see it done.

**Author's Note:**

> Addendum: This writer does not own, and has no rights to, the Dragon Age Franchise.... unless you count the personally purchased copies of all the video games, comic books, and novels. This writer is not profiting in any way from this fan work.


End file.
